


Jack's High School Reunion

by M_Mary93



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x13, Dalton - Freeform, High school nemesis, Hurt/Comfort, Jack - Freeform, Jack Dalton high school reunion, Jimmy - Freeform, Nemesis - Freeform, Reunion, Tag to Episode, ep2x13, macgyver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93
Summary: A tag to Jack Dalton's high school reunion in ep 2x13





	Jack's High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let’s have some fun with Jack’s reunion. I kinda promised y’all a tag to that in the last chapter of ‘Domestic’ I posted.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy this little thing.

_Oh lord. It was him. He was actually there this time around. Suddenly he wasn’t too cool to go to the class reunion. The guy he had tried so hard to measure up to all through high school, yet never really succeeded. He had never managed to be so effortlessly cool._

“Dalton!” he called out. The man froze, then turned around to face him.

“…Jimmy.”

“Hey man! Bring it in, brother. Bring it in!” Jimmy took the liberty to steal a hug, bro-patting Jack on the back for the duration of it. “How are you doing? You look good.”

“I’m good yeah, I’m good. Thanks, it’s been a long time!”

“Yeah-yeah-yeah… Can you believe this? Huh?” Jimmy smiled and glanced around the room, “Together again, just like nothing’s changed.”

The coolest guy in school nodded briefly at what he had just said, and Jimmy felt a pang of pride inside his chest. Because this was just like the good old days when he had hung around with Jack and Boxer and the other cool guys. To be honest, he knew he hadn’t been in the inner circle of that gang, but they allowed him to hang around and that was cooler than he had ever felt.

“How you… -How’ve you been?”

“Oh, great man. Great thanks for asking.” Then it was on to the old summary of his life that he’d been performing all day long, with just about all their other classmates. He even showed the pictured of Jimmy jr and his little Melanie. “-No complaints at all… What about you Dalton? Where has life taken you?”

Jimmy almost regretted the question when he saw that it suddenly looked like Jack was uncomfortable in his own skin. Maybe the highlights of his last couple of years had been a little too gloating. Maybe it was mean? He hadn’t thought about that before right this second. And his wife, technically he hadn’t needed to add that either. Maybe Jack was recently divorced, or worse. What if he’d just lost his wife or girlfriend, or kid. Lord, why did he mention his kids?

The pause felt like it stretched on for minutes and Jimmy just wanted to take all he had just proudly rattled off about his life back.

Jack finally took a deep breath and leaned in closer to him. The with a controlled voice and hard eyes he started, “I’m a highly trained government operative, who’s fought terrorism on multiple continents and saved the world over a dozen times.”

For a second his brain believed it all, just because of the chilling way Jack said it. He first snapped out of it when Jack raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘I got you good!’. It took him an extra second or so before he dared to laugh. Clapping his hands and mimicking a spy shooting targets, he laughed a bit more.

“Get in here, man!” he chuckled and went in for another hug, “That’s you! There he is, there he is! The old class clown! That’s great, I love that! I love that, man!”

They both chuckled and enjoyed the joke for a few seconds.

_How could Jack Dalton be so effortlessly cool? How could he be the guy every girl loved and every guy wanted to be? How was he still that person?_

“-No, but seriously… How’s the bathroom tiles biz?” Jimmy asked, ready to offer Jack a job if it was going slow.

Jack shook his head for a short second as if to reset his mind and answer the question without having it colored by the previous joke. “It’s great. Going great. We’ve had a 15 percent increase in sales after we moved location on our main store last year.” Jack nodded, “So everything’s going just great.”

“That’s great to hear man!” Jimmy nodded, _okay, so Jack didn’t need a new job, not now at least._ “It’s great to hear things are good for you too!”

Jack nodded confidently, “Yeah, everything’s going great… Hey, good catching up, but I see Boxer over there and I need to have a couple of words with him before I forget it.”

Jimmy nodded, “Yeah, okay. Good. Hey, let’s try to stay in contact. It’s been too long.”

Jack nodded again, “Yeah, that sounds great.”

_Effortlessly cool. How could anyone be that great. That cool, that friendly, that great of a person…  
Jimmy had always wanted to be just like him…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there. I made it.  
> I just had to! Hope you had fun reading it though…


End file.
